


Chevalier Servant

by NoyrDesyre



Series: Faire confiance à un Devin ? [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry devin, M/M, Powerful Harry, creature - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoyrDesyre/pseuds/NoyrDesyre
Summary: Harry jouait à la roulette russe avec ce sort. Il le savait, mais il ne voulait que protéger les siens de la mort. Cependant, quant-on meurt et revit on a tendance à en apprendre bien trop pour son propre bien.../!\Yaoi/Harry Devin
Relationships: Harry Potter/ ?
Series: Faire confiance à un Devin ? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101122





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Il poussa un profond soupir, ne sachant pas lui-même si c'était de soulagement ou de dégout envers son geste.   
Une nouvelle fois il avait tué.   
Il avait pris une vie.   
Cela avait beau être pour sauver de nombreuses autres vies ainsi que la sienne Harry se sentait comme un meurtrier en ce jour maudit. Pourtant, il savait que ce n'était pas fini.   
Pas encore.   
Malgré sa fatigue, il restait sur ses gardes, observant le moindre mouvement dans la clairière où Voldemort visualisé attiré pour le combat final. Il attendait le plus petit bruit suspect afin de crier le sort qu'il avait toujours sur le bout de la langue.

Cette fois il ne se fera pas avoir.   
Non, il était prêt.

Il y eut un bruit derrière lui.   
Harry se retourna brusquement:

-Avad…

Le reste du sort mourut sur ses lèvres. Laissant juste assez de temps à son opposant de lancer le sien.

-Avada Kadavra!

 _«Pourquoi ?_ _»_ Fut sa dernière pensée alors que le sort le fauchait, il emporta avec lui l'image de son mentor bien campé sur ces deux jambes, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Derrière lui il avait pu distinguer Ron et Hermione qui semblaient tout aussi ravie.

«Pourquoi me faites-vous ça?   
Pourquoi me tuez-vous alors que j'ai tout fait pour vous protéger?   
Pourquoi ai-je risqué ma vie pour vous?   
Pourquoi moi suis-je salie les mains?   
Pourquoi… pourquoi?   
Pourquoi moi? »   
Voilà ce qu'aurait certainement voulu crieur Harry à la figure des traitres.   
Cela et bien d'autre choses, mais il était mort, bien avant que son corps ne touche le sol.

Mort trahit par les siens…  



	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Harry s'éveilla en sursaut, l'estomac au bord des lèvres, la respiration haletante comme s'il était resté bien trop longtemps sous l'eau.   
Il prit de profondes inspirations, la main sur la bouche pour se retenir de vomir, sans que cela n'ait grand succès. Quelques secondes plus tard il était face tournée vers le sol à cracher tripes et boyaux en de violents spasmes.

Cela dura quelques minutes avant qu'il n'ait plus rien d'autre à vomir que de la bile. Il s'essuya la bouche avec un bout du t-shirt trop grand qu'il portait tout en s'éloignant de la flaque nauséabonde.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il fit attention à son environnement.   
Il était dans un parc, celui qui se trouvait juste au coin de la rue à Privet Drive. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à ses petites mains tremblantes, à ses habitudes trop grands, puis ses lunettes cassés et rafistolées.   
Pas de doute, le sort avait une nouvelle fois fonctionné…   
Pour la seconde fois son esprit revenait en arrière après la mort. Mais cette fois-ci c'était tellement plus loin que la fois précédente.   
Une finale des années du combat.

-Pourquoi? Murmura-t-il en se laisser tomber à genoux derrière un buisson.

Le Survivant enfoui son visage dans ses mains, remonta celles-ci pour agripper et tirer violemment sur ses cheveux, comme pour se sortir d'un mauvais rêve.

\- Pourquoi ai-je lancé une seconde fois se sort? J'aurai préféré mourir et ne plus jamais revenir, ne plus les voir. Ne pas savoir. Pourquoi m'ont-ils tué?

Son petit corps tremblait de sanglot retenu. Sa voix était affreusement rauque, rend ses paroles difficiles à comprendre, presque désagréable à l'oreille.

-Pourquoi ai-je pris tant de risque pour eux?

Il éclata en de silencieux sanglots alors qu'il se souvenait le temps que cela lui avait pris de trouver une sécurité s'il n'arrivait pas à vaincre Voldemort.   
Le temps qu'il avait passé dans la chambre des secrets à chercher un moyen de s'assurer que tous pourront vivre librement.   
Deux mois à s'assurer de se faire le plus discret possible dans la Chambre des Secrets, l'estomac noué de peur que Voldemort pense à le chercher dans les entrailles de Poudlard. Tellement de temps penché sur des livres poussiéreux écrit à la main en Fourchelangue par Salazar lui-même.   
Cela n'avait pas été vint. Il avait fini par trouver une formule expérimentale que le fondateur avait, semble-t-il, pas finalisé avant sa mort: Tempus Adversus Sacrificium.

Le sort nécessitait une longue litanie en Fouchelangue, de nombreuses runes qui seraient irréprochables, une magie conséquente et surtout le sort devait être lancé moins d'une semaine avant la mort. Selon les recherches de Salazar la personne lançant le tri retrouvé son esprit propulsé dans le passé une fois mort, sans savoir à quelle année il se retrouvera. Le voyage réclamant un sacrifice aléatoire. C'était comme jouer à la roulette russe.   
Et Harry vérifie fait. Pour le bien des autres.

A sa première mort il avait été soulagé de se «réveiller» au moment même où il allait faire le rituel, trois jours avant la bataille finale avec juste une voix rauque. Voix qu'il se souvenait avoir eu depuis toujours selon les souvenirs qui étaient afflués.   
Aussi, soulagé du faible coût, il avait refait le rituel, mais s'était assuré de respecter scrupuleusement tout ce qui était passé auparavant. Tout avait si bien marché la première fois, seul se sorte reçu dans le dos de l’évaluation empêché de vivre sa vie en paix avec ses amies.   
Il n'aurait jamais dû.   
Harry le regrettait tellement amèrement en cet instant.

Cette troisième chance lui semblait si vide de sens pour lui.   
A quoi allait-elle lui servir? A vivre, avancer, en sachant ce qui allait arriver tout au long des années?   
A encore une fois voir les gens l'adorer, puis le calomnier et enfin se cacher derrière lui?   
Non, il avait juste envie de rester là et les regarder. Les voir bouger sans lever le moindre petit doigt, peu lui emportait qui était responsable, qui savait, qui avait fait quoi.   
Ami ou ennemi.   
Mais le pourrait-il seulement? Le laissera-t-on faire?   
Il ne savait pas quel était le coût de cette seconde «renaissance». En fouillant ses souvenirs il ne voyait rien de différent mis à part sa voix toujours aussi agressive pour les oreilles.   
Rien.  
Etait-ce ça le sacrifice cette fois? Devoir revivre ses longues années en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire pour changer l'avenir? Le laisser se torturer l'esprit en cherchant pourquoi ses «amis» l'avaient-ils tué?

Harry fut une nouvelle fois sujet à des spasmes, mais son estomac étant vide il ne cracha rien de plus. D'une main tremblante il essuya ses yeux plein de larmes, puis renifla de façon tout à fait inélégante.   
Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne voulait rien faire, mais il ne pouvait pas rester là à pleurer sur son sort. Pas avec Tante Pétunia qui risquait de venir le chercher s'il ne rentrait pas de lui-même.

Carême, il se leva pour rentrer chez les Dursley.   
Il allait se laisser vivre. Attendre. Ouais d'oublier…   
Il ne savait pas trop…

En cet instant il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire quoi que ce soit…

*******

  
Harry écoutait distraitement l'institutrice qui tentait d'intéresser les enfants à l'histoire. Il regardait dehors avec envie, le menton appuyé sur une main.   
Il s'ennuyait terriblement, même ses cotes douloureuses suite à des œufs trop cuits n'arrivaient pas à le distraire.   
Pas parce qu'il avait déjà vu ce cours dans sa vie précédente, non, juste cela ne l'intéressait tout simplement pas.

Harry n'avait jamais aimé les cours, l'école, les matières… cela avait toujours été une corvée pour lui. Autant chez les Moldus qu'à Poudlard. Il n'avait jamais saisi de commentaire un enfant faisait pour trouver quelque chose qui s'intéresse suffisamment pour écouter un professeur.   
Il avait essayé pourtant, à l'école Moldu puis Poudlard, persuadé qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas aimer ces choses merveilleuses. Mais il s'était vite désintéressé.

La Métamorphose laissée perplexe quant à son utilité dans la vie de tous les jours étant donné que ce n'était jamais définitif.   
Bien que les potions aient été obtenus instantanément il avait fini par littéralement prendre la matière en grippe à cause de Snape mais aussi des ingrédients immondes utilisés.   
Les Sortilèges l'amusaient sans pour autant lui donner envie d'en connaître plus que ça.   
Les Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal était une simple nécessité pour survivre, en réalité il n'aimait pas cela…   
Le Quiditch n'était qu'un moyen de se rapprocher un peu de ses parents, sans réel plaisir.

Non, Harry n’avait aucune passion. Tout n’était que nécessité et apparence. Manger était une nécessitait pour vivre, mais nullement un plaisir ou une satisfaction pour Harry.  
Même en cet instant il savait devoir donner un minimum d’effort afin que l’institutrice ne s’intéresse pas à lui et convoque sa Tante.

Hermione avait un jour dit qu’il était moyen à cause des risques qu’il prenait à être bien meilleur que son cousin. Qu’il avait fini par prendre le pli sans s’en rendre compte. Harry n’avait jamais osé lui dire qu’en réalité il était creux. Que tout lui semblait un peu vide de sens si cela ne concernait pas sa survie et celle de ses proches.  
Certains jours il devait même se faire violence pour se lever, tant sa vie le désintéressait. Il aimait respirait, se savoir vivant, mais il ne savait qu’en faire. Aussi il avait transformé, poussé et forcé au final, ce vide en syndrome du héros. Juste pour donner un sens à cette vie, à ce cœur qui battait dans sa poitrine.

A présent il se sentait encore plus vide…  
Quand il se souvenait de Neville et sa passion dévorante pour les plantes il en venait à le jalouser, même en sachant tout ce qu’il avait dû endurer à cause de celle-ci.

Harry laissa échapper un petit soupir vite couvert par la cloche annonçant la pause du midi.  
Il se leva pour suivre le mouvement, se donnant l’impression d’être une bouteille à la mer, se laissant balloter à droite et à gauche sans chercher plus loin.

Il ne savait pas encore s’il devait en rire ou en pleurer.  
Aussi, il continua à se laisser porter…

*******

  
Plongé dans le noir de son cagibi, Harry restait les yeux grands ouvert fixés vers le haut où il savait se trouver les marches de l’escalier. Cela faisait déjà un bon moment que les bruits s’étaient éteint dans la maison. Seuls les ronflement d’Oncle Vernon résonnaient dans l’habitation.

Il aurait voulu dormir, comme la nuit dernière épuisé par son retour dans le passé, mais le sommeil semblait le fuir.  
Ses souvenirs, ses pensées, tout l’empêchait de fermer l’œil.

Son esprit travaillait, cherchait un sens à cette trahison encore fraiche dans son cœur, mais pourtant il sentait son désintérêt grandir pour celle-ci. Comme s’il n’avait pas à s’en préoccuper, que ce n’était pas sa vie mais celle d’un autre. Ce qui était un peu le cas au final. Ici Harry n’avait encore rien vécut.  
Il n’était que Harry le pauvre orphelin qu’avait généreusement recueillit la famille Dursley, pas très intelligent et très maladroit. Un petit Harry qui se contentait de refléter ce que l’on voulait voir de lui.

Pourtant, Harry savait que s’il continuait ainsi il reproduirait les mêmes erreurs. Encore une fois il tentera de se préoccuper des autres, de se fondre dans le moule…pour se faire trahir au final.  
Etait-il réellement obligé ?  
Avait-il vraiment envie de jouer la comédie pour sembler normal ?  
Qu’y avait-il de mal à se ficher de tout ce qui ne le concernait pas ? De ne trouvait nul intérêt dans quoi que ce soit ? De n’être qu’une coquille vide qui ne faisait même pas l’effort d’être normal ?  
Etait-ce mal de ne pas chercher à se venger ? De n’être qu’un observateur sans essayer de modifier quoi que ce soit ? D’être lui-même ?

Harry resta longtemps plongé dans ses pensées sans chercher à se précipiter, sans sembler réellement y porter grande attention.

_« Spectateur, cela ne m’a pas l’air si mal… »_ Finit-il par trancher alors qu’il s’endormait enfin.

*******

  
Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux, se retenant de se lever en sursaut afin de ne pas faire de bruit.  
Il voyait encore les images qui avaient tournées en boucle dans son esprit lors de son sommeil.  
Toujours les mêmes qui se finissaient toujours par ces mots qui résonnaient encore en lui « Amae Sköll ».

Des images brèves qui lui semblaient avoir ni queue ni tête. Elles lui avaient presque donné l’impression de voir un souvenir. Mais jamais il n’avait vécu ce qu’il avait vu. Etait-ce sa résurrection si loin dans le passé qui déroutait un peu son esprit ?

Le bruit du verrou qui s’ouvre de sa porte lui permit de ne pas chercher plus loin. Avant que Tante Pétunia ne cris Harry était déjà dehors à chercher une poêle pour le petit déjeuner.  
Après tout il s’en fichait un peu des conséquences du voyage. S’il mourrait peut-être que cela provoquerait quelques remous chez les sorciers ?  
Un mince sourire fleurit sur le visage du jeune garçon avant de disparaître tout aussi vite.

Peu lui importait après tout.  
Adviendra ce qui adviendra, un point c’est tout.

Et Harry continua son travail sans même sourciller alors que son cousin le bousculait en se servant directement dans la poêle.

*******

  
Et le temps s’écoula.  
Un jour, deux jours, trois jours…cinq jours…  
Encore et toujours la même routine. Chaque matin il se réveillait ayant fait cet étrange rêve, ces mystérieux mots dans la tête. Puis, il se levait pour faire le petit déjeuner, se laver, avant d’aller en cours. Il voyait s’étirer la journée avec ennuie, sachant que chaque jour l’approchait un peu plus de l’arrivée de sa lettre pour Poudlard. Pourtant, il restait silencieux, ne cherchant nul moyen de s’échapper ou d’améliorer son quotidien. Il ne faisait qu’observer le temps qui passe sans tenter d’y avoir la moindre emprise.

Ce rêve ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, tant qu’il s’éveillait en forme pour la journée d’ennuie qui l’attendait, mais son regard avait fini par chercher sans qu’il s’en aperçoive les lieux qu’il voyait en la nuit.

Et c’est ainsi qu’un jour en tentant de trouver son chemin pour rentrer à Privet Drive, suite à une énième Chasse au Harry, le jeune garçon tomba sur Le bâtiment.  
Ce bâtiment qui hantait ses nuits.  
Une façade aux briques sombres, de grandes fenêtre propres avec des barreaux, une porte immense noire en haut de deux marches grises. Rien qui sortait réellement de l’ordinaire, si ce n’est qu’Harry n’avait pas arrêté de le voir dans ses songes.

Harry resta à fixer le bâtiment pendant un long moment, sans bouger, respirant à peine comme si cela pouvait le faire disparaître.  
Il hésitait, doucement une lueur d’intérêt s’allumait dans son esprit.  
Si ce bâtiment existait.  
Si ce qu’il avait vu par la suite était vrai.  
Si tout se déroulait comme dans son rêve… alors peut-être…

Ses yeux s’enflammèrent d’espoir.  
Espoir que peut-être son futur pouvait changer juste en cet instant.  
Peut-être qu’il pouvait tirer un trait sur son futur en faisant quelques pas.  
Quelques pas qui pouvaient tout chambouler.

Il hésitait toujours en plein milieu de la ruelle, son intérêt se dégonflant tout aussi vite que son espoir de voir tout changer.

_« Comme si c’était possible. Restons au plan initial : ne rien faire. »_ Il se détourna, fit quelques pas en avant, loin du bâtiment, puis s’arrêta. Son regard se tourna vers l’arrière, de petites brides d’espoir le poussant à changer d’avis.  
Pendant de longues secondes Harry fut l’objet d’une étrange danse, avançant et reculant de façon incertaine. Soupirant, grinçant des dents, fermant les yeux comme pour se raisonner avant de s’éloigner puis de revenir à son point de départ.  
Un passant aurait pu le prendre pour un fou et passer son chemin le plus vite possible.

Enfin, Harry posa une main tremblante sur la poignée de la porte. Il la tira brusquement à lui comme pour s’empêcher de revenir en arrière. Tout aussi vite il entra se retrouvant dans une pièce assez simple face à deux guichets : carrelage blanc cassé, murs en pierre blanc et noir, deux petit guichet eu fond de la pièce ainsi qu’une porte derrière ceux-ci.  
La simplicité de l’endroit le coupa dans son élan, bien qu’il savait déjà à quoi il fallait s’attendre. Le garçon passa son poids d’une jambe à l’autre, hésitant à nouveau, avant que le raclement de gorge d’un des hommes au guichet ne le rappel à l’ordre.

-Vous êtes-vous perdu jeune homme ?

A cette question Harry ne put que secouer la tête de droite à gauche. Il fit de petit pas en avant, se retrouvant au centre de la pièce. Il laissa son regard errer sur ses deux interlocuteurs, tous deux tout à fait banal, passe partout malgré leur mine stricte.

-Je…je…Amae Sköll… Lâcha-t-il de sa voix rauque en bredouillant rendant presque les mots indiscernables.

Harry perçut une tension dans le maintien des deux hommes, sans que ceux-ci ne fasse quoi que ce soit. Ils semblaient attendre, peut-être qu’il se répète afin de s’assurer que ce n’était pas une coïncidence. Le jeune homme ne savait pas trop. Lui-même ne connaissait pas le sens de ses propres mots. Il ne faisait que répéter ce qu’il avait entendu dans son rêve, ni plus ni moins.  
Avec le peu de courage qui lui restait, ou peut-être le peu d’espoir qui le maintenait toujours dans le bâtiment, Harry répéta les mots en tentant de les écorcher le moins possible :

-Amae Sköll…

Alors qu’il pensait à laisser tomber définitivement, les deux hommes devant lui disparurent pour laisser place à deux gobelins. Il sursauta un peu, avançant à présent à l’aveugle, incapable de savoir ce qui allait à présent se passer.

-Jeune homme, où as-tu entendu ceci ? Quelle est ton identité ?

-Je..je…mes rêves m’ont conduit ici. La voix m’a murmuré ces mots. Je m’appelle Harry Potter, Elle m’a dit que j’étais un sorcier, vous des gobelins, que vous saurez ce que je suis. Que vous m’expliqueriez. Fit Harry en préférant attribuer ses connaissances sur sa condition à ses rêves afin de se protéger.

Pendant un temps il n’obtint nulle réaction. Harry crût même que ses interlocuteurs n’avaient pas compris ce qu’il avait dit à cause de sa voix. Il était prêt à se répéter quand le gobelin qui semblait le plus haut placé lui fit un petit signe pour qu’il le suive en prenant la porte. Harry s’empressa d’obéir, son petit cœur battant à cent à l’heure. Ils traversèrent un long couloir tout aussi simple que la salle, avant de prendre un ascenseur qui monta un long moment avant d’ouvrir ses portes sur un nouveau couloir bien plus riche. Harry jetait de petits coups d’œil à droite et à gauche devant les superbes tableaux, les beaux meubles, le marbre qui recouvrait le sol et qui luisait…tout transpirait la richesse. Enfin le gobelin l’introduisit dans un grand bureau, lui indiqua toujours sans un mot une chaise pour s’asseoir avant de l’abandonner tout seul.  
Le jeune homme s’installa comme son guide lui avait demandé, droit comme un piquet il n’osait faire le moindre geste qui pourrait être mal interprété. Il connaissait la nature soupçonneuse des gobelins et ne souhaitait pas paraître plus étrange que présentement.

Après ce qui lui parut de longues minutes un gobelin entra dans la pièce par une porte au fond du bureau plutôt bien dissimulée. Harry se raidit un peu plus si c’était possible alors que le gobelin prenait place.

-Harry Potter, vous ne devez pas le savoir, mais l’entrée que vous avez utilisée pour entrer en communication avec nous est la moins connu du monde sorcier. C’est… intrigant.

-Je l’ai vu… je n’ai fait que la reconnaître en passant devant. Je suis désolé si ce n’était pas conventionnel, je ne savais pas…

-Ce qui est fait est fait Monsieur Potter. Vous êtes à présent dans mon bureau, c’est tout ce qui compte. Je suis Ragnarock, le dirigeant de Gringott, la banque qu’utilisent tous les sorciers.

Harry hocha la tête alors que le gobelin l’observait comme pour s’assurer que le jeune sorcier comprenait de quoi il parlait.

-Bien…vous savez au moins les bases apparemment. Peut-être connaissez-vous aussi la signification des mots que vous avez prononcés ? Voyant Harry secouer négativement la tête le directeur de la banque reprit. Cela ne m’étonne pas, les gens comme vous se retrouvent toujours chez-nous guidez par Elle. Monsieur Potter, vous êtes un Devin.

Le Survivant manqua de s’étouffer en entendant le mot, oubliant totalement le « Elle » qui l’avait intrigué.

-Devin ? Celui qui lit l’avenir dans les étoiles ou tout autre chose ? Qui dit les prophéties ?

-Non, bien sûr que non, ce ne sont que des Prophétesses de basse catégories qui font cela. Vous êtes bien plus. Un Devin voit l’avenir sous forme d’images, de flash accompagnés de son, d’odeurs. Il voit les possibilités, et peut agir afin de modifier l’avenir. Cela peut arriver à tout moment.  
Un Devin a un haut rang parmi les sorciers. Il est vu comme une personne totalement neutre que personne ne peut atteindre. C’est pourquoi un Devin est protégé afin qu’il ne se blesse pas à cause d’une vision, ou de sa magie parfois étrange.

Harry resta sans voix devant les explications de Ragnarock.  
Cela ne faisait nul doute que tout ceci était le prix à payer pour son retour dans le passé. Tant de changements n’étaient pas anodins.

-Comme vous êtes venu à nous, nous autre Gobelin avons la responsabilité de vous trouver un Protecteur. Je vous présente Bill Weasley, il vient juste d’entrer à notre service. Il est jeune mais talentueux…

Harry releva vivement la tête qu’il avait baissée pour réfléchir, tombant sur les yeux bleus et plutôt agacés de Bill Weasley alors que celui-ci entrait dans la pièce. Le rouquin ne semblait pas du tout ravi de servir de baby-sitter pour tout Devin qu’était Harry.  
Le Survivant lui n’avait pas la moindre petite envie de se retrouver avec une personne de la famille Weasley, donc directement sous la coupe d’Albus Dumbledore.

-Ne vous ennuyez pas, rien ne m’est arrivée jusqu’ici, je vais savoir me débrouiller seul. Tenta-t-il.

-Monsieur Potter, ce n’est pas un jeu vous savez. De nombreux Devin sont mort après avoir refusé un Protecteur. Certains en tombant bêtement dans les escaliers, d’autres à cause d’une potion qui a explosée en pleine vision…Un Protecteur est la seule chose imposée aux Devins.

Harry avait l’impression de se retrouver prit au piège. Le seul espoir qu’il avait eu d’être lui-même s’envoler sous ses yeux.  
« Les Hainekos, demande un Haineko comme Protecteur. » Murmura à son oreille la même voix que dans ses rêves.  
Le jeune homme ne savait pas du tout ce qu’était que les Hainekos, il n’en avait jamais entendu parler, mais voyant ici sa seule et unique chance il s’empressa d’en parler.

-Je ne souhaite nul sorcier comme Protecteur. Je vous demande de faire appel aux Hainekos.

Il se sentit transpercé par le regard de Bill qui semblait soudainement indigné que l’on refuse autant sa protection, mais le visage de Ragnarock lui fit presque regretter sa demande. Les yeux or l’observaient comme s’il avait dit la chose la plus stupide au monde.

-Monsieur Potter, je suis sûr qu’un sorcier saura parfaitement vous protéger. Surtout quand on sait que sa famille est très proche du grand Albus Dumbledore, le sorcier le plus puissant au monde.

A ces mots, Harry se glaça de colère avant que son visage ne reflète plus la moindre émotion.  
Il abandonnait purement et simplement. Il avait crû que les Gobelins prenaient très à cœur les intérêts de leur client, qu’ils réfléchissaient et comprenaient vite. Pourtant, celui en face de lui semblait se ficher totalement de son avis, préférant se remettre à l’avis du très grands sorcier Dumbledore et non au gamin Devin. A quoi cela servait d’être Devin si personne ne vous écoute ?

Le jeune homme avait espéré, il avait tenté de changer son avenir pour le voir s’assombrir encore plus sans que quiconque ne daigne demander son avis. Son statut de Devin lui semblait bien ridicule entre les mains du Directeur de Poudlard. Une nouvelle fois il sera sa marionnette, sans que personne n’accepte de le voir.  
Une fois, une fois il avait suivi cette lueur d’espoir, plus jamais on ne l’y reprendrait.

Alors que le gobelin continuait de parler, que Bill prenait en main sa « protection » en appelant à l’aide Dumbledore, Harry s’enferma au fond de lui-même.

Voilà ce qu’était le prix de son retour dans le passé. Une nouvelle vie en tant que pantin de Dumbledore en sachant parfaitement tout ce qui allait se passer bien avant que cela n’arrive.  
Il savait à présent que la magie le détestait plus que tout…


End file.
